


We can get a little crazy just for fun

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days of OTP NSFW, M/M, P0rn Fest 9, Tony is a little shit, blowjob, post Age of Ultron, skype!sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days of me trying to write smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skype Sex - I missed you so much, so call me maybe

**Author's Note:**

> FANDOM: Marvel - Avengers  
> TITOLO: I missed you so bad, so call me maybe  
> CAPITOLI: //  
> SFIDA: P0rn Fest 9  
> PROMPT: Post!AoU: Tony rimane a vivere alla Stark Tower, ma Steve addestrare le nuove reclute alla Avengers Facility. Phone!sex. Skype!sex. Come preferite. Ma sesso a distanza. E Tony che manda foto di se stesso in posizioni compromettenti a Steve tutto il santo giorno, mentre il poveretto cerca di ignorare il telefono e proseguire con gli addestramenti.  
> PERSONAGGI: Steve Rogers, Tony Stark  
> PAIRING: Steve/Tony  
> GENERE: erotico, comico(?)  
> AVVERTIMENTI: slash  
> NUMERO DI PAROLE: 3610

Aveva dovuto immaginare che avere  _ di nuovo _ una relazione a distanza con Tony non sarebbe stata la scelta più saggia del mondo. Avrebbe dovuto imparare dai propri errori passati, ma credeva che l’altro avesse trovato un po’ di senno in quella sua testa vuota dopo la loro ultima avventura come Avengers.

Quando Steve aveva lasciato New York per Washington e Tony per Malibu, il moro aveva reagito come un ragazzino viziato. Non si faceva sentire. Quando rispondeva al telefono sembrava lo facesse quasi per fargli un favore. Steve si era chiesto se si fosse mai preoccupato per lui dopo la caduta dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e la comparsa del Winter Soldier. 

Sì, si era preoccupato. Lo avrebbe scoperto dopo, aprendo gli occhi in una stanza d’ospedale. Sam non c’era e al suo posto era seduto Tony. Aveva un’espressione che Steve pregava Dio di non dover rivedere mai più sul suo volto. Sembrava che avesse pianto fino ad un attimo prima, che non avesse dormito per giorni. Sembrava distrutto. 

Per questo lo aveva seguito a New York. E se si cerca di ignorare il  _ piccolo _ incidente con Ultron, la convivenza era andata più che bene.

Decidere di allenare la nuova squadra degli Avengers era stata una scelta che gli era venuta fin troppo spontanea. E il fatto che Tony non avesse protestato doveva insospettirlo. 

Non avrebbero più vissuto sotto lo stesso tetto per un po’. Li avrebbe separati qualche ora di macchina. E doveva sul serio capire che qualcosa non sarebbe andato come lui aveva previsto. Tony lo aveva accompagnato in macchina fino alla Avengers Facility. Lo aveva salutato con una delle sue battute pessime.  _ “Io ti mancherò? Pioveranno lacrime di testosterone?” _ Ed era salito in macchina per tornare a Manhattan.

Il primo messaggio che aveva ricevuto non era nulla di insolito. Tony che si faceva una selfie, a letto, e inquadrava la parte vuota, dove di solito dormiva Steve. Aggiungendo una delle sue solite frasi. Quella volta era un semplice “il letto è freddo”. Aveva sorriso e risposto, mandandogli a sua volta una selfie. (Era dovuto andare da Natasha per farsi spiegare come si facevano, ma questo avrebbe evitato di raccontarlo a Tony.)

La mattina dopo - e Steve si era sinceramente stupito dell’orario in cui Tony gli stava scrivendo, perché se non lavorava dormiva fin troppo - gli era arrivata una foto di Tony sotto la doccia. Probabilmente aveva costretto F.R.I.D.A.Y. a scattarla e inviarla. Era sotto il getto dell’acqua. Si vedevano i rivoli di acqua e schiuma che accarezzavano il suo corpo. E la foto lo ritraeva fino ai fianchi. Si era morso con forza un labbro immaginando - e ben sapendo - cosa ci fosse più in basso. 

Aveva dovuto chiedere a Natasha di sostituirlo durante l’allenamento mentre lui si occupava di affari alquanto imbarazzanti.

Il giorno dopo era stato stato risparmiato dai messaggi di Stark. Probabilmente era impegnato o senza inventiva. E sperava che fosse la seconda ipotesi.

Il terzo giorno aveva ricevuto una foto fin troppo sobria di Tony - vestito di tutto punto e con gli immancabili occhiali da sole - che imitava un saluto militare e gli augurava di passare una buona giornata. 

Il quarto giorno non era stato molto fortunato. Aveva sentito il cellulare vibrare nella propria tasca e ingenuamente lo aveva recuperato. Poteva essere qualcosa di importante. Poteva essere una nuova missione per gli Avengers. Poteva essere Pepper che gli scriveva per informarlo che Tony aveva fatto saltare in aria la Torre degli Avengers mentre cercava di cucinare. 

Aveva sbloccato lo schermo ed era un messaggio di Tony. Sapeva di non doverlo aprire. Una vocina nella sua testa gli diceva di farlo più tardi. 

Gli era caduto il cellulare di mano e probabilmente era diventato rosso come un pomodoro maturo, perché aveva notato Natasha inarcare un sopracciglio e sorridere. Si era chinato velocemente, lo aveva preso in mano e messo in tasca al sicuro. 

Tony era sdraiato sul loro letto. Con solo i boxer addosso. E una mano in essi. Sapeva cosa stava facendo con quella mano e lo scintillio dei suoi occhi non faceva che confermarlo. 

Dopo un paio di minuti il cellulare aveva vibrato di nuovo contro la sua natica e stupidamente, per un gesto istintivo, lo aveva nuovamente ripreso mano. Questa volta era nudo. Con le gambe leggermente divaricate. Una mano sul suo sesso - poteva immaginarla che si muoveva lentamente - e l’altra sul suo petto, che sfiorava uno dei suoi capezzoli. Riusciva anche a immaginare il suo respiro affannoso, i piccoli gemiti che uscivano dalle sue labbra. E sentiva il suo sangue affluire dove non avrebbe dovuto. 

Velocemente aveva inventato una scusa allontanandosi dalla palestra e lasciando le  _ reclute _ sotto la supervisione di Natasha.

Avrebbe dovuto ignorarlo e forse si sarebbe stancato, ma quando il cellulare aveva vibrato ancora una volta, lui era chiuso in bagno e guardava Tony, la cui schiena era inarcata e le cui dita stavano sfiorando l’apertura tra le sue natiche. 

Erano passati solo pochi giorni, ma improvvisamente Steve sentiva davvero la mancanza di quel corpo. Si chiedeva come avrebbe resistito fino al loro prossimo incontro senza sentire il suo calore. O anche più volgarmente, senza sentire le sue labbra attorno al suo sesso. Osservare quelle foto di Tony stava davvero facendo del male al suo autocontrollo, tanto che aveva finito per comportarsi come un adolescente nascondendosi in un bagno per dare sollievo alla propria erezione.

 

***   
  


“Tony, sei impazzito per caso?” Era seduto sul letto nel proprio alloggio alla Avengers Facility. Il portatile appoggiato sulle sue gambe e le braccia incrociate al petto mentre guardava lo schermo su cui vedeva il ghigno soddisfatto dell’altro uomo.

“ _ Direi proprio di no, Capitano. Solo che qualcuno ha deciso di privarmi della sua presenza e quindi dovevo rimediare. _ ” Steve lo vedeva muoversi nel loro appartamento e si chiedeva se non potesse almeno una volta utilizzare dei mezzi di comunicazione normali, e non sfruttare F.R.I.D.A.Y. per collegarlo ai vari programmi. 

“Stavo lavorando. Credo che Natasha abbia anche capito cosa mi stavi mandando perché ha passato la giornata a sfottermi.” La donna non aveva perso un attimo dal momento in cui era ritornato in palestra - sprovvisto di cellulare - a quando si erano dati la buonanotte per continuare a fare battutine a doppio senso. Non credeva neppure che fosse possibile farne così tante.

“ _ Indubbiamente. Mi ha mandato prima un messaggio per dirmi di farti imbarazzare più spesso. _ ” Il moro si era seduto sul loro letto e aveva inarcato un sopracciglio. Steve avrebbe voluto dargli almeno un pugno in quel preciso istante.

“Tony, sono qui per un motivo serio.”

“ _ E io avevo seriamente voglia. _ ”

Steve lo aveva guardato. Tony lo guardava a sua volta, ed era serio. Si era passato una mano tra i capelli e aveva sospirato. Steve non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso perché non si aspettava una risposta tanto sincera.

“ _ Senti, forse ho sbagliato a mandarti quelle foto. Potevo lasciarle per la sera in effetti. Ma non averti per casa è straziante e ammettere questo mi costa tantissimo, dovresti saperlo. _ ” 

Steve gli aveva sorriso e Tony non lo guardava. Gli sembrava di vedere delle guance leggermente arrossate e non lo credeva possibile. Si stava parlando di Tony Stark, l’uomo senza alcuna vergogna al mondo.

“ _ Abbiamo già provato ad avere una relazione a distanza e le conseguenze sono state una dozzina di armature rotte da parte mia e il tuo fantastico incidente con il Winter Soldier. Quindi ho cercato di fare qualcosa di alternativo che potesse divertire entrambi. _ ”

“Masturbarmi di nascosto come un ragazzino non è stato proprio ciò che definisco divertente.”

“ _ Sai che sono felice di sentirtelo dire? Perché vuol dire che non sei indifferente al mio fascino. _ ”

Il biondo aveva scosso la testa ridacchiando. Tony sorrideva e lui aveva una voglia pazzesca di baciarlo e stringerlo tra le proprie braccia.

“ _ Steve. _ ” Tony aveva pronunciato il suo nome trascinando le lettere e lui lo aveva guardato. “ _ Perché non mi fai vedere come hai fatto? _ ” Si era morso un labbro e Steve aveva creduto di avere avuto un mezzo infarto a quell’espressione. Il sangue stava velocemente abbandonando il suo cervello per affluire più in basso e si stava maledicendo. Era davvero un ragazzino in piena tempesta ormonale?

“Stai scherzando, vero?”

“ _ No, affatto. _ ” Stark aveva sbuffato e alzato gli occhi al cielo. “ _ Come se non ti avessi mai visto mettere le mani sul tuo pisello. Le ho viste pure sul mio. E non solo su quello. _ ”

“Tony, ti prego. Così di certo non mi fai eccitare.”

“ _ E’ solo un dato di fatto, Capitano. E vorrei davvero sentire le tue mani su di me adesso. Anche perché prima sì, sono venuto, ma non è stata la stessa cosa ed è stato molto frustrante. Ormai sono abituato a certe parti del tuo corpo che interagisco con parti del mio per creare delle reazioni chimiche niente male. _ ” Steve lo aveva osservato mentre si passava una mano sugli occhi e sembrava leggermente imbarazzato. Non era riuscito a trattenere un sorriso a quella sua confessione. “ _ Quindi, Capitano, voglio che tu torni a casa e mi scopi in ogni angolo di questo appartamento fino a sfinirmi. _ ”

“Sai che non hai molta resistenza, Tony.”

Tony aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, roteandoli come ogni volta che Steve diceva qualcosa che non gli andava di sentire.

“ _ Allora mi scopi, riposo, poi mi scopi di nuovo, poi pausa caffè, e poi si ricomincia di nuovo. Continuiamo così in loop finché non mi trovo qualcuno più giovane e decido di mandarti allo Smithsonian assieme agli altri fossili. _ ”

Steve aveva riso alle sue ultime parole e si sentiva un po’ un ragazzino con problemi a controllare le parti basse del proprio corpo. Solo parlare con Tony di certe cose gli risvegliava certi istinti che di solito era bravo ad ignorare. 

Con Tony no. Quell’uomo risvegliava tutta la sua libido e voleva davvero essere con lui a New York e non lasciarlo uscire dal letto per una settimana intera. 

“ _ Steve, non senti caldo? Perché io inizio a sentire molto caldo. _ ” Steve lo aveva osservato mentre si toglieva la maglietta. I suoi occhi avevano percorso più volte il corpo dell’altro uomo. Si era soffermato su alcuni punti che sapeva bene erano sensibili e si era morso un labbro quando aveva pensato a come sarebbe stato in quel momento passare la lingua su di essi. C’era la cicatrice sul suo petto che era ancora molto sensibile e Tony impazziva ogni volta che gliela sfiorava. Emetteva poi qualche gemito osceno e il solo pensiero di quei suoni aveva completamente risvegliato il suo sesso. Con il palmo aperto aveva sfiorato il rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni; non voleva far capire a Tony quanto poco bastasse per farlo eccitare. 

Solo che calmarsi in quel momento non era semplice. Tony aveva buttato la testa all’indietro, scoprendo così il collo. E quello era il punto debole di Steve. Adorava baciarglielo, morderglielo, succhiarne la pelle morbida per arrossarla e a questo modo marchiarlo. Aveva leccato le labbra mentre le mani di Tony accarezzavano il proprio petto, e le sue dita si soffermavano si capezzoli. Aveva già il respiro affannato e Steve poteva notare che era eccitato. Forse più di lui. 

“Oh, Tony… Vorrei essere a casa con te ora.”

Tony aveva ghignato, guardando di nuovo verso di lui. Una mano scivolava lentamente sul suo torace fino ad arrivare al bordo dei pantaloni della tuta che indossava. “ _ Lo vorrei anch’io. Sto immaginando che siano le tue mani a toccarmi. Hai un modo di farlo che mi fa impazzire. E la tua lingua? Vogliamo parlare di quella? _ ”

“Potrei dire lo stesso della tua. Soprattutto quando fai quella cosa sul mio…”

Tony aveva ridacchiato mentre le sue dita superavano l’elastico. Aveva mugugnato tra i denti. “ _ Te lo farei anche tutta la notte se tu ora fossi qui. Te lo succhierei più che volentieri, lo sai _ .”

Era arrossito, ne era certo ormai. Non gli era mai capitata una situazione come quella. Non parlavano molto mentre facevano sesso. C’erano gemiti. Parole strozzate. Imprecazioni da parte di Tony. Ma non parlavano. 

“Il prossimo weekend tornerò a New York.” 

“ _ Come il prossimo? Torna a casa domani. _ ” Aveva notato la mano di Tony muoversi nei suoi pantaloni e quello era stato troppo anche per lui. “ _ Ti prego, Steve. _ ”

Aveva spostato il pc dalle proprie gambe, cambiando posizione e muovendo di nuovo la mano contro il proprio sesso coperto. Era imbarazzante. Era troppo imbarazzante. Ma in quel momento non riusciva a togliere gli occhi da Tony e a non eccitarsi di più quando alle sue orecchie giungevano quei piccoli gemiti. 

“Tony…” Aveva mormorato in modo forse fin troppo silenzioso, ma dal modo in cui l’altro lo aveva guardato aveva capito che lo aveva sentito nonostante tutto. Con un movimento veloce Tony si era liberato dei pantaloni e dei boxer, e Steve poteva vederlo completamente eretto e desiderava toccarlo e leccarlo e succhiarlo e farlo venire. “Tony, cazzo…” 

Tony muoveva la mano sul proprio sesso in modo lento, ogni tanto muoveva il pollice sulla punta, accarezzandola delicatamente e gemendo tra i denti. Senza riuscire più a trattenersi Steve aveva liberato la propria erezione dalla prigione di stoffa e aveva stretto il pugno attorno ad essa. Gli occhi di Tony erano su di lui. Si mordeva le labbra. 

“ _ Cazzo, voglio toccarti. Guarda quanto sei duro. _ ” Steve lo guardava, senza poter staccare gli occhi da lui. Vederlo eccitato era ipnotizzante. Anche quando era a casa non riusciva mai a non guardarlo quando facevano sesso. Le espressioni di Tony. Il desiderio nei suoi occhi. I movimenti del suo corpo. Tutto era così ipnotizzante che Steve sembrava non potersene mai saziare. E ora che era lontano da lui, poteva godere delle stupende espressioni di Tony da un altro punto di vista.

Era un bastardo fin troppo fortunato ad aver conquistato Tony Stark ed essere l’oggetto del suo desiderio.

“Tony, apri di più le gambe.” 

Il moro aveva sorriso maliziosamente, aprendo le gambe come gli era stato richiesto. Guardava Steve negli occhi e si leccava le labbra. Muoveva la mano sul proprio sesso e gemeva ora senza freni.

Steve sapeva che sarebbe potuto venire anche in quel momento dato il modo erotico in cui Tony lo stava guardando.

“ _ Cos’altro vuoi che faccia, _ Capitano _? _ ”

Steve aveva dovuto trattenere il respiro per un secondo. Quando Tony lo chiamava “Capitano” in intimità, la cosa lo faceva eccitare ancora di più.

“P-prenditi...con le dita.”

Non sapeva da dove gli venisse quell’improvviso coraggio. Credeva di non essere il tipo da queste diavolerie moderne come il sesso virtuale, ma…

Tony gli aveva sorriso di nuovo, divertito e malizioso allo stesso tempo. Lentamente si era voltato. Con movimenti calcolati si era messo a quattro zampe, tenendo le gambe divaricate, e Steve aveva mosso velocemente la mano sul proprio sesso. Avrebbe voluto prenderlo subito. Affondare in lui in quel preciso momento. 

Non era riuscito a trattenere un gemito frustrato e Tony aveva ridacchiato mentre si piegava e allungava un po’ verso il comodino accanto al letto.

“ _ Capitano, sei così impaziente? Pensa che stanotte non avrai neppure l’onore di essere in me. Figuriamoci riempirmi, come fai di solito. _ ”

“Tony, giuro su Dio che quando tornerò a casa ti pentirai di queste parole.”   
“ _ Capitano! Linguaggio! Non essere blasfemo, per Dio! _ ” Tony si era spostato verso la testiera del letto, appoggiando la schiena sui troppi cuscini che c’erano sempre su quel letto. “ _ A sapere che ti facevo perdere il controllo a questo modo, mi facevo trovare più spesso nudo ad aspettarti. _ ” Aveva tolto il tappo alla bottiglietta di lubrificante, versandosene subito un po’ sulle dita. Il tutto guardando Steve negli occhi e quest’ultimo doveva ricorrere a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non venire in quel preciso momento.

Le punte delle dita di Tony avevano delicatamente accarezzato il sesso eretto. Aveva nuovamente gettato la testa all’indietro e le sue gambe avevano tremato. Avevano sfiorato i testicoli e dalle sue labbra era uscito un altro gemito che aveva colpito direttamente all’erezione di Steve. 

“ _ Steve… _ ” Due dita avevano penetrato nelle morbide carni di Tony e sentirlo chiamare il suo nome era stato troppo anche per la sua ferrea disciplina.

“Tony… Chiamami ancora.” Non sapeva più dove guardare. Il viso di Tony era un’opera d’arte al piacere in quel momento e lui adorava vederlo così. Le guance arrossate, gli occhi di solito aperti e le labbra socchiuse. E le sue mani… Oh, le sue mani. Le dita della mano destra erano nuovamente sul suo sesso. Si muovevano con lentezza, stringevano un po’. Le dita dell’altra mano affondavano sempre più velocemente in lui. Alle due iniziali si era aggiunto un terzo. 

Voleva essere in lui. Voleva essere al posto di quelle dita e farlo gemere e urlare. Affondare nel calore del suo corpo e sentire le mani di Tony su di sé, che lo stringevano con forza e gli graffiavano le spalle. E non poteva fare altro che guardarlo tendere ogni muscolo del proprio corpo e gemere il suo nome mentre continuava a muovere ritmicamente la mano sul proprio sesso.

La voce con cui Tony pronunciava il suo nome era rotta dal piacere, mescolata a gemiti e respiri corti. Le mani si muovevano per dargli piacere e Steve era combattuto tra il desiderio di essere lui stesso a toccarlo o guardarlo soddisfarsi da solo. Erano entrambi due pensieri che poco avevano a che fare con il suo raziocinio e molto col membro pulsante che stringeva con la propria mano.

Lo aveva guardato mentre si tendeva, la sua schiena si inarcava e le sue gambe tremavano. Continuava a chiamare il suo nome durante tutto l’orgasmo. E Steve non era riuscito a resistere oltre, svuotandosi nella propria mano. 

“ _ Questa è forse una delle cose più imbarazzanti che abbia mai fatto. E ne ho fatte davvero di molto imbarazzanti. _ ” Tony aveva ridacchiato, chiudendo le gambe e guardandolo. Aveva ancora le guance arrossate e gli occhi lucidi, e Steve lo aveva sempre trovato stupendo dopo il sesso.

“E’ un’idea tua. E sono imbarazzato anch’io. Ti prego, non rifacciamolo mai più.” Aveva cercato di rendersi presentabile il più velocemente possibile, ma aveva notato di aver sporcato pure la maglietta e dopo avrebbe dovuto farsi una doccia.

Tony aveva riso di nuovo, mettendosi più comodo contro i cuscini, senza tuttavia avere neppure la minima intenzione di rivestirsi. “ _ Allora, Capitano, torna più spesso a casa, così non devo ricorrere a questi metodi. E ti posso assicurare che in ogni caso non è la stessa cosa. Manca sempre quel sentirti in me, essere riempito dal furore della tua giovinezza... _ ”

“Tony! Ti prego! E’ già abbastanza imbarazzante così!” Il soldato lo aveva interrotto prima che potesse continuare con la sua descrizione. “Vai a letto. Ora. No, prima fatti una doccia. E poi dormi. Vado a farmi una doccia anch’io.”

“ _ Oh, continuiamo la videochiamata sotto la doccia? Interessante. E pensare che ero convinto che tu fossi imbarazzato. Non mi aspettavo questa proposta indecente da parte tua. _ ”

“Tony!”

Il moro aveva riso ancora. “Ok, ok. Ho capito. Ora faccio il bravo e spengo tutto. Ci sentiamo domani, Steve. Buonanotte.”

E ancora prima che Steve potesse rispondergli, aveva chiuso la conversazione, lasciandolo a fissare lo schermo del computer.

  
  
  
  
  


BONUS:

 

Tony Stark aveva quella mattina una riunione piuttosto importante, o per lo meno così si era premurata di ripetergli Pepper almeno un centinaio di volte. Era addirittura arrivata al punto di venirlo a recuperare a direttamente a casa per essere sicura che si svegliasse in tempo, prendesse la sua dose mattutina di caffeina e si vestisse in modo sobrio. La donna era riuscita nel suo scopo ed era entrata nella sala riunioni trionfante. 

Tony avrebbe preferito essere da Fury a fare rapporto su qualsiasi cosa, anche inventata, pur di non dover restare nella stessa stanza con potenziali acquirenti dei prodotti della Stark Industries. Pepper avrebbe potuto anche portare a termine da sola quella riunione e far firmare il contratto a chiunque.

In quel momento avrebbe potuto essere nel proprio laboratorio a lavorare sui miglioramenti delle proprie armature. Oppure sull’equipaggiamento degli altri Vendicatori. Poteva andare a disturbare Bruce nel suo di laboratorio, giusto per vedere se riusciva a farlo diventare anche solo lievemente verdognolo. Oppure poteva intasare di messaggi stupidi tutti gli altri componenti del suo team. Aveva diverse idee di come portare avanti delle discussioni completamente sconclusionate solo per far perdere tempo agli altri. 

La vibrazione del cellulare nella sua tasca lo aveva distratto da quei pensieri, con cui a sua volta si distraeva dalla noiosissima riunione. Aveva costruito lui quelle cose, non serviva che stesse ad ascoltare la spiegazione sul loro funzionamento. 

Pepper lo guardava male, notava i suoi occhi dall’altra parte del tavolo e sapeva che dopo avrebbe dovuto sopportare la sua ramanzina. Ma era curioso e forse poteva essere qualcosa di importante. 

Prima che potesse estrarre il cellulare dalla tasca, questi aveva vibrato un altro paio di volte. 

Steve. Erano messaggi di Steve.

E quando li aveva aperti aveva capito che quella era una vendetta da parte del biondo, che sapeva benissimo della riunione di quella mattina. Perché Steve Rogers non gli aveva mai mandato messaggi del genere e si erano in un certo senso promessi che quel tipo di messaggi non se li sarebbero mai più mandati durante le ore in cui la luce solare li illuminava. Erano messaggi da aprire quando erano a casa, preferibilmente di sera.

Perché come poteva ora concentrarsi su quella riunione quando sul suo cellulare c’erano foto di Capitan America mezzo nudo, con un velo di sudore sui muscoli dopo un intenso allenamento? E il dolce pudico Steve Rogers ci stava prendendo la mano perché i messaggi continuavano ad arrivare e lui iniziava ad avere problemi con parti del corpo posizionate a sud della cintura.


	2. Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my Honeybear, Madda <3  
> Senza il tuo prezioso contributo questa oneshot non sarebbe nata <3

A Tony Stark piaceva passare il proprio tempo libero navigando su internet. Era sempre divertito da cosa pensavano i fan degli Avengers. Soprattutto per quanto riguardava la parte romantica. Era sempre divertente dal suo punto di vista trovare dei disegni che li ritraevano, a volte anche di coppie così impossibili che si chiedeva cosa diavolo fumasse certa gente. C’erano poi pure quelli che scrivevano storie su di loro, e anche qui a volte si chiedeva quale spacciatore fornisse certe persone. Soprattutto quelli che descrivevano il bel biondo Capitano come una sciacquetta da quattro soldi che lui si portava a letto. 

Tuttavia, aveva trovato un sito in cui la gente pubblicava anche dei fumetti amatoriali completi. Non erano decisamente il suo genere. Vedere il Capitano umiliato e scopato da chiunque gli faceva storcere il naso. Non era da Steve. Steve era autoritario anche a letto e non si faceva sottomettere facilmente. Anche perché, in tutta onestà, a Tony piaceva essere completamente alla mercé del bel Capitano.

“Steve, senti. Non è che la prossima volta che mi fai un pompino ti posso venire in faccia?” Il moro aveva alzato lo sguardo dal tablet su cui stava leggendo una di queste doujinshi - aveva imparato da poco il termine tecnico - giusto per vedere Steve Rogers quasi strozzarsi con quello che stava bevendo in quel momento.

“Scusa?”

“Sì, invece di venirti in bocca e farti ingoiare, voglio venirti in faccia.” Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, mentre guardava il proprio compagno arrossire fino alla punta dei capelli.

“E perché non il contrario, scusa?” Il biondo si era alzato dal divano su cui erano seduti, cercando di non guardarlo affatto.

“A me il bianco non sta bene.” Tony aveva ripreso a leggere il fumetto che aveva davanti agli occhi. No, Steve alle prese con il sesso di gruppo non consenziente non gli piaceva affatto. 

“Non possiamo saperlo se non proviamo.” Steve non lo stava guardando adesso. L’uomo gli aveva dato le spalle e si era avvicinato ad una delle enormi vetrate dell’attico.

“Steven Grant Rogers, ma cosa stai proponendo? Che pervertito! E io che pensavo che i bravi ragazzi di una volta non pensassero a certe cose!” Aveva appoggiato il tablet accanto a sé prima di portare una mano al petto, cercando di imitare il tono più oltraggiato che avesse mai sentito. Ma stava suonando fin troppo falso anche alle sue stesse orecchie. 

Aveva sorriso guardando il proprio compagno, che aveva si aveva appoggiato la fronte contro il vetro e guardava Midtown. Si era allora alzato dal divano e lentamente gli si era avvicinato. Le sue braccia avevano cinto la vita dell’altro quando era giunto alle sue spalle. Aveva accarezzato il suo addome, percependo i suoi muscoli tendersi al suo tocco. 

“Ma poi, da dove ti vengono certe idee, Tony?” Steve aveva messo una mano sulla sua quando l’aveva fermata sul suo basso ventre, giusto sull’elastico dei pantaloni di tuta che indossava.

“Stavo leggendo cose particolari.” Il miliardario aveva appoggiato il mento contro la sua spalla, alzandosi in punta di piedi per farlo.

“Cosa? 50 sfumature di grigio?”

“Capitano! Ma sta insultando il mio intelletto a questo modo?”

“No, ma so che ne saresti capace.”

“E chi ti dice che non li abbia letti tutti? Anche se sono uno scienziato, leggo molto. Quando ho tempo.” Con la punta delle dita aveva superato il confine creato dall’elastico, sfiorando la pelle candida dell’altro. “Anche se nel tempo libero preferisco fare tutt’altro.”

“Tony!” Steve aveva riso e il moro ne aveva approfittato per dargli un bacio sul collo.

“Che succede, Capitano? Lo sai benissimo cosa mi piace fare quando siamo da soli e non abbiamo nulla da fare. Come in questo momento.” Aveva con molta lentezza insinuato la mano nei suoi pantaloni, sfiorando con il palmo il suo sesso coperto dai boxer. “Qualcuno è già sveglio. Deduco che la mia idea non ti sia dispiaciuta.”

“E’ colpa tua. Mi hai fatto pensare a cose...strane.”

Aveva notato Steve che si portava una mano sul viso, ma non si spostava né lo allontanava. 

“Steve, posso?” Aveva mosso la mano ancora, lentamente, sentendolo diventare sempre più duro e grosso sotto i suoi tocchi. E sapere che era a causa sua che il Capitano si stava eccitando gli faceva desiderare di essere già in ginocchio con le labbra attorno al suo sesso.

Il biondo aveva annuito e questo gli era bastato perché sulle sue labbra si formasse un sorriso.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., scurisci i vetri. Non vorrei dare qualche succulento scatto a nessuno.” Tony si era leccato le labbra, mentre guardava l’altro uomo voltarsi e appoggiarsi al vetro. Aveva le guance arrossate e Tony adorava vederlo così. Si imbarazzava quasi sempre quando era Tony a prendere l’iniziativa e Tony dal canto suo adorava farlo se questo gli poteva dare uno Steve tutto rosso e pudico come una ragazzina. “Steve…” Aveva mormorato sulle sue labbra, mentre la sua mano continuava ad accarezzarlo. 

Si era inginocchiato di fronte a lui senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi. Gli aveva baciato il ventre mentre con le dita abbassava i pantaloni. Il sospiro che era uscito dalle labbra di Steve aveva mandato qualche chiaro segnale al suo stesso sesso. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a restare indifferente alla voce eccitata del proprio compagno.

Aveva baciato il suo sesso ancora coperto, si era concentrato subito su dove doveva essere la punta a giudicare dalla stoffa già umida.

Steve aveva socchiuso gli occhi al leggero tocco della labbra di Tony. Fosse stato per lui, in quel momento lo avrebbe fatto alzare e lo avrebbe preso subito, ma Tony gli aveva messo la pulce nell’orecchio e ora voleva provare quella nuova esperienza, per quanto imbarazzante potesse essere. E lo era molto per lui. 

Senza perdere altro tempo, Tony aveva abbassato anche i suoi boxer, liberando così finalmente il suo sesso. 

“Sei già così duro e non ho ancora fatto praticamente nulla. Sei sicuro di riuscire a non venire appena lo avrò preso in bocca?” Tony aveva sorriso malizioso, guardandolo nuovamente. Non aveva aspettato nessuna risposta da parte del biondo quando si era chinato sul suo sesso, baciandone la punta prima di accoglierlo nella propria bocca.

“Tony…” Steve aveva mugugnando, appoggiando la testa contro il vetro e tenendo gli occhi ancora chiusi. Si stava concentrando solo sul tocco delle sue labbra e delle sue mani. Le mani di Tony erano strette sulle sue cosce mentre muoveva la testa sul suo sesso. Succhiava e leccava e Steve aveva la sensazione che sarebbe venuto in quello stesso momento. Aveva spostato una mano sui capelli dell’altro. Li aveva prima accarezzati e poi stretti con forza, costringendo Tony ad allontanarsi dal suo sesso. “Tony…”

Il moro aveva mugugnato contrariato, spostando ora le mani dalle cosce al suo sesso. “Stai già per venire, Capitano?” Aveva sorriso malizioso di nuovo, riprendendolo in bocca quanto più riusciva. 

“Tony… Dannazione…” Steve avrebbe voluto in quell’istante spingersi fino alla sua gola per sentire ancora di più il calore della sua bocca. Aveva stretto ancora i suoi capelli tra le dita, cercando in qualche modo di controllare la propria forza e la propria eccitazione.

Il moro aveva mosso ancora la testa sul suo sesso. Con la lingua ne aveva accarezzato la lunghezza ogni volta che poteva, assaggiando le gocce di sperma che ne adornavano la punta. Steve gemeva e mormorava il suo nome, e questo stava facendo perdere la testa anche a lui. Voleva dargli quanto più piacere possibile.

“Tony… Sto per…”

Il miliardario si era spostato al momento giusto. Il caldo seme di Steve lo aveva colpito al volto. Aveva chiuso gli occhi quando aveva visto Steve portare una mano al proprio sesso, e gli dispiaceva. Una delle cose più belle al mondo, secondo lui, era Steve Rogers mentre stava venendo. Avrebbero dovuto dichiararlo patrimonio dell’UNESCO oppure farlo diventare una delle meraviglie del mondo. E ora lui se lo stava perdendo.

L’unica consolazione erano i gemiti malcelati del biondo e il suo sperma che gli ricopriva il viso, mentre il Capitano si svuotava con l’aiuto della propria mano.

“Tony…” La voce di Steve era bassa e rocca a causa dell’orgasmo, e aveva il moro aveva atteso ancora qualche secondo prima di aprire gli occhi.

Tony aveva guardato il compagno, rimanendo ancora in ginocchio. Aveva sorriso mentre i suoi occhi non abbandonavano il viso di Steve. Aveva le guance rosse e stava riprendendo fiato.

Aveva aperto leggermente le labbra, giusto quanto bastava per far sporgere la lingua e leccare un po’ del seme  che gli sporcava le labbra.

Steve aveva spalancato gli occhi, diventando di una nuova tonalità di rosso e portandosi una mano al viso, prima di allontanarsi velocemente da Tony cercando di tirarsi su boxer e pantaloni con la mano libera.

“Steve, ma che cazzo…?” Si era seduto sui talloni, voltando la testa verso il fuggiasco e non sapendo se ridere o piangere per l’imbarazzo di Steve.


End file.
